The present invention relates to stoves and more particularly to a battery operated ignition device for stove with improved characteristics.
A conventional ignition device for stove 1 is shown in FIG. 1 comprising an ignition switch 11 provided on the housing of stove 1, a high voltage generator 13 within stove 1 being electrically coupled to ignition switch 11 through a conductive line, at least one second conductive line 15 (one is shown) extended from high voltage generator 13 and having an arc tip 151 near stove head 12 of stove 1, a battery 16 in high voltage generator 13, and a high voltage coil circuit 17 in high voltage generator 13. An electrical connection is established between battery 16 and high voltage coil circuit 17 when ignition switch 11 is pressed. Hence, an arc is generated in arc tip 151 of second conductive line 15 by the enabled high voltage coil circuit 17 for igniting gas flowed from stove head 12. However, the previous design suffered from a disadvantage. For example, when battery 16 is used up has to first detach housing of stove 1 and then detach housing of high voltage generator 13 prior to removing battery 16 for replacement. This is inconvenient. To the worse, it may be difficult to reassemble the stove 1 if one or more components (such as screw) are lost during above disassembly.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an ignition device for stove comprising a battery container projected from a housing of the stove and having a battery therein; a releasable ignition switch projected from an outer end of the battery container being capable of detaching the ignition switch for removing the battery from the battery container for replacement when the battery is used up; a high voltage generator within the stove being electrically coupled to the battery container through a first conductive line; and at least one second conductive line extended from the high voltage generator and having an arc tip proximal to a stove head of the stove; whereby an electrical connection is established between the high voltage generator and the battery when the ignition switch is pressed for generating an arc in the arc tip by the high voltage generator for igniting gas flowed from the stove head.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.